tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Caster of Kiev
|qualclasses = | height =164 cm | weight =59 kg | gender = Male | hairc = | eyec = | birthp = | bday = | bloodt = | armament =Armor, spear, shield, magical sphere, magical tomes, feathered cloack etc. | likes =Fight, learn. | dislikes =Unecessary hatred, fear of the unknown. | talent =Acquiring knowledge. | enemy =Vladimir the Great. | imagecol =Brown-red. }} Caster of Kiev is a Caster-class Servant able to be summoned by a Master in a Holy Grail War. Profile Identity Caster's True Name 'is 'Volga the Sorcerer, also known as the Sorcerer Knight. He is one of many heroes said to be members of the Knights of the Fair Sun who served as retainers of Vladimir the Great in the russian epic poems. In reality, Caster is actually not related to Vladimir's court and is more like a anti-hero who cooperated with Vladimir in a non-cited relation. They're also his adoptive brother and some times said to be also a blood relative to Prince Igor, but it is hardly possible and most scholars ignore said theory. Caster is a shapeshifting demigod and werewolf, said to have enough leadership to lead an sucessful invasion to the walls of Tzargraad (Constantinople) with his army of ant-shapeshifted soldiers. He is compared as a combination of legend of both Prince Oleg and King Vaslev and although he could be summoned in variable quantity of different Classes, he will always be a Caster-Class Servant once his own name - Svyatoslavich - means "the Sorcerer". Legend An incarnation of thunder itself, Volga was born as if a lightning striked his mother's womb. Her pregnancy was a weird and fabulous experience of supernatural proportions, of course. A Old Slav God of powerful nature, Volkh, was dwelling under her bed chamber, giving her exciting dreams about a handsome prince who would unify all the world's knowledge. Sensing her waking up, the god slithered from under her bed and put itself right beside the chamber. Once she wake up and, still drowzy, stepped out of the bed, the virgin met the fangs of a snake. It was the Shapeshifting God himself, pouring his magical energy into her body and fecundating her like a poison - giving origin to a extraordinary human being right from a virgin's imaculated womb. The pain was like being smited by a thunderbolt, her insides burned once the divine-like pregnancy came. Nine days and nights passed and soon the demigod was born, a incarnation of his own father in a superhuman individual form. Similar to a homunculus, the boy born of the virgin grow and learn faster than any other living being. That boy who shape changed from a human to a beast at midnight was named Volga Svyatoslavich, "the wolf who is sorcerer". Volga had no free will. In fact, his free will was so scarce that he was programmed by his divine father from birth. His goal was - exactly like in his mother's dream - to reunite all the world's knowledge into a single library: his own mind. As soon as he took weapons, he led his godly druzhina ''to Kiev, the central of all knowledge in medieval Rus'. He quickly learned how to read and govern and at some point he decided he was better than the gluttonous and prejudiced Prince Vladimir. It is said that he and his army invaded Kiev during midnight and ravaged Vladimir's weakened forces. Some people believe that he was the one who set fire to the White Pearl Palace of Vladimir and killed Alyosha the Son of a Priest in a certain poem, ending the Kievan Cycle of russian poetry. He also became a king by conquering a not specified rich city in north India and to secure a trading route with Greece he led his men into war against Tzargraad (Constantinople) due the Tatar neglecting his attempts to a peaceful negotiation. It is said that Volga and his ''druzhina passed through the walls of the fortified city in the form of ants and won the battle in a surprise attack. Volga himself was said to had cast a entire army of soldiers in a river with his own bare hands. He didn't touched the citizens but killed the Tatar and took his widow Pantalovna as his wife. Prideful of his own military achievement, Caster put his golden shield in the gates of Tzargraad as a glorious symbol of his power. Volga was killed by the mercenary knight and womanizer Churila, struck by a arrow when said hero shot him in the form of a gray wolf in a friendly hunt competition. He wasn't capable of granting his father's desire and reunite all the knowledge of the world due a simple incoherence of destiny. Although, the Volga summoned as a Heroic Spirit know about his own programation and found it a offense to his might and glory. He is not capable of seeing himself as a hero anymore and would rather choose to be summoned as the Varcolac, the vampiric werewolf, than to come as a person who is conscient of his misery. Appearence Personality Caster is a educated noble knight with a friendly smile and a prideful conception of himself. He can be a overly confident knight wielding magical weapons even if he is a mage or a gallant youth who dears everyone around him and tries his best to help all people with all he have. He is the perfect genius-like prince who is capable of learning and putting to use any skill like if it was a natural inborn talent and although he says "Yeah I know, I'm godly right?" he does not underestimate his enemies and allies and think high of them as well - although he probably can get fooled for expecting too much from people. Even so... His past is a ghost that is constantly bringing him to the knees. He doesn't mind the idiotic form he was killed by a unhonored man of all people. He actually thinks that it was a true bless for him to die like that... And he only realized it after he died and was brought back as a Servant. Once he came to know about the inborn programmation put in him by his father, Caster saw his life and his pursue for knowledge as nothing more than some orquestrated plan to control the teachings of all the multiple races of the earth for some unknown reason. His glory, his achievements... All of that was fake. All of that had no true meaning other than monopolize all the world's knowledge without him even knowing about that nature of his. And once that's his reality... There's a fact about that he will not tell the Master about, the only thing he will hide in his so sincere relationship with his Sovereign... Is that he hates himself. He hates how he was used as a tool. He hates to be a demigod. To be human. He hates to think. if he could, Caster would live as a beast, as the demonic Varcolac, for all eternity. He would pursue human flesh and blood not knowledge. He would kill, he would drink, he would eat... And he would live. As a free living being and not a mere tool. That's something to be taken into account in battles, where he will normally become more and more violent towards the enemy, gradually becoming more reckless in the process. Although Caster could be told as the Perfect Ideal King of Russia, he sealed his high-Ranked Charisma that surpassed even the poor-intentioned Vladimir's own Charisma Skill intentionally. It's because he seens like being a King is something that his father programmed into him as means to an end. He is not a pessimist and even hating himself he doesn't hate the Old God who impregnated his mother, and is actually happy his desire come to be realized by a future Tzar of Moscow who was blessed with the power of thunder as well. About his mother's pregnancy leading her to die in the same night he was born, Caster still blame Volkh, but also put a lot of blame on himself for not giving due importance to her death during his lifetime. Relationships ; Ilya : "I see... You're that peasant knight. It's told that you was good with telling stories, could you tell me something for the night, please?" ; Tugarin : "Oh! The legendary Dragon-Hero! Although we never met... I want to befriend him!" ; Vasilisa : "I never met a bogartyrka (woman warrior) before. I want to befriend her!" ; Vladimir : "Lil' Vlad is here? I will kill that scoundrel right away, Master!" ; Dobrynya : "Yep. We met in a battle during a fateful night. Although once we were enemies... I want to befriend him!" ; Alyosha : "I think he is lonely. I ''w''ant to befriend him!" ; Svyatogor : "So that's the legendary Mount-Sized Knight of Kiev! So many legends about him in my time... I really want to befriend him!" ; Ivan the Terrible : "The mad tyrant who made my father's wishes become truth... That unhuman being, so similar to me... I want to befriend him as well!" Role Abilities He is the last slav master sorcerer of history, the last man to put hand into the teachings of a old volvh ''(slav druid) from slavic mythology. His true physical parameters as a Caster-Class Servant are actually pretty low, but due his Lycanthropy and Shapeshift Skills he have strength to be compared to a Berserker-Class Servant in matters of close combat. His Noble Phantasms are 'Lyutim Volkem' and 'Koldunskaya Druzhina'''. He also have the inborn ability to instantly acquire knowledge and strenghten it at the point of inate mastery but it's not classified as a proper Skill of a Servant but actually his own nature as a being, or maybe in more apathic words... His Origin. Caster have also a golden shield that could be treated as a Anti-Country Noble Phantasm when brought in a proper Class like Lancer, Rider or Shielder.